I Wanna Be Bad
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Santana gives Brittany and impromptu strip tease.


Title: I Wanna Be Bad

Author: Nicole A.K.A The Original Bad Girl Nicole

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Summary: Santana gives Brittany an impromptu strip tease

Disclaimers: Do. Not. Own and never will.

Author's Note: The song comes from Willa Ford's song "I Wanna be Bad" the video is pretty hot.

Brittany walked into the apartment that she had shared with Santana for the past three years after a long day at the studio. She placed her dance bag in the closet by the door and and placed her keys on the table in the hallway. Santana suggested that they put a table there for their keys because Brittany had a bad habit of losing her keys. All Brittany wanted to do tonight was take a hot bubble bath and relax since tonight was Santana's usual night out with Quinn. She walked further into the apartment, but something was a little off all the lights were dimmed and in the middle of the living room was a single chair and a couple of tea light candles that lined the shelves on the wall and in the corners of the living room.

"Santana are you home?" She called out into the apartment, wondering what was going on tonight.

"I'll be out in a minute Britt, just sit down on the chair and relax." Santana called from the bedroom a little too enthusiastically.

Brittany took her shoes off and put them by the door and made her way to the chair in the middle of the living room floor. She was wondering what her girlfriend had planned for her tonight and if it was going to involve sexy times and sweet lady kisses. Brittany suddenly got an idea and ran into the other spare room and looked in the bottom drawer and pulled out a harness and a black seven inch dildo. With a smirk on her face she pulled her sweats off and fastened the harness and the dildo to her body and pulled her pants back up. She knew that Santana loved it when she pretended like she was packing, it rocked her world. Brittany made her way back to the chair and waited for Santana to make her entrance. She heard the stereo turn on and without any hesitation she saw Santana step out with a red baby doll teddy, with matching panties and a pair of red stilettos. Her hair was flowing in waves to her shoulders, Brittany was already turned on by the sight in front of her.

Santana walked over to Brittany seductively and kissed her softly on the lips, "Tonight is for your pleasure. So sit back and enjoy the show." She walked away from Brittany sashaying making sure she had an ample view of her ass. The lyrics of the song came pulsing through the speakers.

_Ohh, I, I ,I  
>I wanna be bad with you baby<br>I I, I, I  
>I wanna be bad with you baby<em>

Santana started to shake her ass to the rhythm of the song running her hands up and down her body. She turned around and gave a saucy wink to Brittany. Brittany had never seen anything so hypnotizing in her life, it took a lot of self control to not just rip those clothes off of her and fuck her into the living room floor.

_Do you, understand what I need, need (from you)  
>Just let me be the girl to show you (you)<br>Everything that she can be is everything that I can be  
>I wanna be<br>My turn  
>Let me let you know that I can (I can)<br>Promise that I won't do that  
>So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave<em>

Santana looked at Brittany with her come fuck me eyes. She saw the devilish look the blonde was giving her and Santana realized that she was going to get fucked five ways from Sunday. Brittany kept watching her with intensity as her hands started moving to take off her top.

_I wanna be bad  
>You make bad look so good<br>I got things on my mind  
>I never thought I would<br>I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
>You make bad feel so good<br>I'm losing all my cool  
>I'm about to break the rules<br>I, I wanna be bad _

Santana was fully getting into it and decided to remove her baby doll teddy until she was clad in nothing but a g-string, a matching bra and those stilettos. Brittany was getting more turned on by the second. She actually had to hold on to the chair to keep her from launching at her. She couldn't wait to have her screaming her name over and over again in ecstasy.

_I wanna be bad with you baby  
>I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby <em>

Santana was enjoying herself she could tell that Brittany was turned on beyond the telling of it so she decided to tease some more. She continues moving to the music and bend down and touched her legs and then come back up again without missing a beat. That's one thing Brittany loved about Santana was her flexibility along with other things. She was wondering how much longer this was going to take because She was ready to grab her and rip everything off except for the stilettos.

_What's up?  
>Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me<br>All you your rules from A to Z,  
>But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see<br>that you're messin' round with me_

_Should I boy  
>Tell me what I got is what ya want<br>Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
>I don't want no one judging me<em>

Santana walks over to Brittany and straddles her lap and starts grinding against her, she was surprised when she realized that Brittany was strapped. She began gyrating her body towards the other woman giving her ample view of her breasts that was barely covered by the material that was a bra. This delighted both of them to no end. Each knowing what was going to happen next.

_I wanna be bad  
>You make bad look so good<br>I got things on my mind  
>I never thought I would<br>I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
>You make bad feel so good<br>I'm losing all my cool  
>I'm about to break the rules<br>I, I wanna be bad _

"Fuck" Brittany gritted out as she felt Santana against her. She couldn't take anymore, she lifted Santana off her lap and onto the floor. Santana let out a surprised gasp, she never seen her this out of control and to be honest she liked it. Brittany ripped off her bra and panties in one single stroke. She started placing kisses on her neck and using her hands to caress her breasts, but not in a loving way either. This caused Santana to inhale sharply she realized that it wasn't going to be mad passionate love it was going to be straight up fucking. Brittany moved her one of her hands to the juncture of Santana's thighs and she could already feel the wetness that was already forming there. She moved her fingers to her slick folds marveling at how wet Santana was for her, she moaned at this and began to tease Santana's clit drawing lazy circles around it causing Santana to squirm and arch her back off the floor.

"Oh my God, Britt." Santana moaned out as she felt herself being completely consumed. She started to move her body against Brittany's to relieve the friction that was building up in her body. Brittany couldn't help but laugh, she loved it when Santana acted like a cat in heat.

"I don't think so Santana this is my show, sit back and enjoy the ride." She said in a husky voice. Santana was in complete and total shock, usually she wasn't this brash in bed. She continued teasing Santana enjoying the moans that only she could bring out of her. She moved to her lips back to breasts and started licking and sucking them like a baby trying to feed. Santana couldn't help herself so she cried out into the living.

"You like that don't you?" Brittany asked as she continued to teasing Santana's hole enjoying the wetness kept spilling out. "You like it when I touch you like this, tell me has anyone ever made you wet like this before?" She asked as she slid one finger into Santana's dripping wet hole.

Santana shook her head trying to find her voice, "No, only you Britt. Only you."

Brittany started moving her finger in and out of Santana slowly before adding another finger, she started building up a rhythm one that Santana began to mimic with her hips. Brittany removed her fingers causing Santana to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry baby I have something that will make you feel a whole lot better." She kisses her way down Santana's body, stopping to give her belly button a little lick with her tongue. Brittany proceeded further down until she came face to face with Santana's entirely too wet pussy. She uses her tongue to tease her slit playing especially close attention to Santana's clit. Santana arched up towards her trying to get Brittany to make her cum.

"More Britt, I need more." Santana moaned as she weaved her fingers through Brittany's long blonde locks.

Brittany pushes her back down and slides two fingers into her tight wet heat again. Santana could've cum just from that alone, but it seemed like Brittany had other things in mind. Brittany started moving her fingers in and out with a reckless abandon. Santana was moaning incoherently and grabbing tighter at Brittany's hair as she was lost in a sea of ecstasy she felt it build up in her body a feeling she only felt once before. Santana couldn't take anymore came drowning Brittany's fingers and tongue in an ocean of wetness, she removed her fingers and replaced it with his mouth and drank down all of her juices bringing her to another earth shattering climax.

It took Santana a minute to regain her composure she noticed that Brittany still had her shirt on, "You Ms. Pierce are wearing too many clothes." She proceeded to rip her shirt off, flinging it across the room causing Brittany to gasp, "That was my favorite shirt." She pouted.

Santana smirked, "I'll get you a new one." She gave her a seductive smile. Turn about was fair play. Santana pushed Brittany down on the floor and made her way in between the blondes legs wasting no time getting to what she wanted. She engulfed the thick, black dildo into her warm and waiting mouth and began to suck and lick on it like it was a lollipop. Brittany was close to the edge but didn't want Santana to stop.

"You like sucking my cock don't you? I love watching it going in and out of your mouth, if I could cum I would just explode in your mouth until you couldn't take anymore." Brittany was so close to the edge and Santana could tell, so she turned it up a little bit.

"I want to taste you Brittany just like you did me. Cum in my mouth and then you could come somewhere else." She continued licking and sucking sending Brittany over the edge.

"Santana!" Brittany cried out into the room as Santana continued sucking and moaning against the dildo. She finally slowed down when Brittany came down from her orgasm. Santana sat up on her legs proud of herself.

Brittany finally found her voice, "S-Santana, what brought all this on?" She looked at her searching her face for any sign of what she was feeling.

Santana bit her lip, "Well duh silly, it's your birthday and I wanted to do something special for you." She gave her a small smile.

"Oh my God! I forgot that today was my birthday." She put her hand over her face in shame. Normally she didn't forget her birthday, but honestly she thought tomorrow was her birthday.

"See aren't you glad that I remembered. I told everyone else that your birthday was tomorrow so I can get some alone time with you." Santana told her as she got up and straddled herself across Brittany's lap. "So tomorrow everyone will be celebrating your birthday in style, but I wanted you tonight." Santana had positioned herself so that her pussy was flushed against the dildo that was protruding from the harness.

"Also I wanted to rock your world a couple of times." She said as she plunged down causing them both to groan in pleasure. All coherent thoughts out the window. They developed a steady but fast paced rhythm and through the house you could hear skin against skin and cries of passion throughout the apartment.

"Oh my God fuck me... Brittany!" Santana called out into the apartment. She was about ready to explode again, but she wanted to take Brittany with her. So she began to ride her harder and faster making sure that the dildo was positioned towards that one spot that would make her see feel like the world was getting ready to end. She felt it building up, and needed to come badly. Brittany sensing this took her fingers and started rubbing at her clit, that was all it took to send Santana over the edge she squirted as she came harder than she ever had before, Brittany following right behind her. They continue riding out each others orgasms until Santana collapsed onto of Brittany as she was still coming down from her high. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, not really concerned that her back was hurting. Santana lay her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"What do you think of your birthday?" She asked sleepily.

Brittany laughed softly, "Best. Birthday. Ever. Can we do it again tomorrow?" She asked sheepishly.

Santana laughed, "You can have whatever you like."

They spent a few more minutes on the floor before finally getting up and blowing out the candles and made their way to the bedroom, where the celebration continued until they both passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
